Starting a new game or a new life
by TonyTheWolf
Summary: watch as two idiots give up their normal lives for anime life and minato get's his girl stolen the same with fugaku everything is fucked up NOTHING IS THE SAME I OWN NOTHING
1. starting a new life or a new game

My name is Tony i'm an extreme gamer along with my best friend Hugo he's the second best when it comes to the games me being in the first place he can beat me in any game but, the probability of that is 45% we usually just Skype each other and versus so we don't have to message each other I don't know about him but, I have multiple personalities one for games and the other one for school and other things

but, I just call my other damon so we don't get confused i'm 6'5 gray hair and have a really rare eye color my right side is white while the middle is gray and the left side is black my parents thought it was a curse so they abandoned me but, let's not go into the past well right now i'm seeing If hugo wants to play some Naruto shippuden revolution it's 3 in the afternoon so he should be up

" what's up t" he finally answered "i'm seeing if u want to play some revolution" I asked "sure" he answered so I turned on my Xbox one and started the game I went through the procedures of getting everything ready and invited him "so we using boys or girls" he inquired

"i'm thinking girls we don't play them that much" I exclaimed now here comes the problem who do we pick hugo picked tsunade as his first character 'damon who do you think I should pick' 'go with kushina , tayuya , and mei' he replied so I did exactly did what he said hugo went with tsunade shizune and sakura basic characters but still deadly "ready h" I asked "you all ready know it" he exclaimed I picked the finally valley stage since it's awesome infinite time our battles last long

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"good game hugo looks like you have 50 wins on my 150" I said with respect cutting off the call and turning the system off going to make a sandwich but, someone knocked on my door it can't be somebody I know because they would just walk in *sigh* I opened the door to see a guy with a white business suit

"yes how may I help you sir" I asked as politely as I could "yes you can young man I would like to ask if you would like to test a machine I have created my colleague is asking your friend Hugo if he would like to partake in this" the man stated "what does said machine do" I asked "well you will be stuck in any anime/game you would like but, if you pick an anime your dead or pick a game and bam just restart" he exclaimed

'wow if this works we can go to kingdom hearts or Naruto or far cry or bleach' damon stated excitedly "ok i'll try this machine out but, do I get to set the date and stuff like that" I inquired "yes" he answered he made a follow me motion I looked back into my two story house and saw some red hot chips quickly grabbed them and put on my shoes and locked my house

and ran to his car got in and started eating carefully not wanting to ruin the car I pulled out my phone and texted hugo (did you have someone ask you about going in any anime or game like me?) I texted him carefully put my phone away it's amazing what people can do with one hand my phone vibrated (yea i'm going in an anime what about you?) he replied (what anime? i'm still thinking) I texted back (one piece i'm going to see if I could find a devil fruit) he texted (damn well good luck I guess i'll be your opposite ninja's and pirates don't get along so this might be the beginning to a new age of technology) I texted back and turned off my phone

 **AT SOME SCIENCE FACILITY 3 HOURS LATER**

'WAKE UP' damon screamed making me jolt up also making my headphones fall out at the good part Naruto shippuden opening 6 'what a good nap' I declared I looked outside to see the car stopped getting out of the car I followed the man who was you basic man with brown hair and I could guess brown eyes once we walked through some corridors turning right or left here and there

finally stopping at a door he walked in I simply followed and saw a bed looking thing two of them to be exact "yo t" said a voice I recognized "sup h" I replied "so this is where our boring lives end and the beginning of the fun" I said "Mr. Tony would you like to meet your parents" a woman that I guessed was hugo transport "no I have no parents I was forced to live on the street for seven years what make you think I want to meet THEM" I stated angrily

"t they might love you and want to meet you" hugo said trying to reason with me "hugo if you knew how it felt to read that note they left and having to be forced to live in the element if you knew you wouldn't try to get me to see reason" I said "when you live on the streets in this town it's not one for all and all for one it's survival of the fittest" I stated with zero to no life in my voice

"let's get started please put your hands on this then lay down" the man stated trying to make it less awkward I did as said hugo slowly did it as he walked past I put out my fist he stopped "come on were brothers by sake and games and anime" I stated grinning while he completed the fist bump

" I just wanted you to learn your last name I read up on the internet that people are only fully noticed by having full names" he stated with a sad smile "well that's some bullshit info you have found" I grinning foxily I laid down hugo did everything "alright we'll put this on you have a good next life" they both said it was like headphones just with a visor when the man put it on me I started feeling sleepy

all I could see black "please pick where you want to go" I heard a voice and suddenly anime's and games that I've seen or played "yo t" I turned around to see hugo "yo so this is where we split up" I said sadly

"nope i'm going with you to the Naruto verse" he said "what why I thought you wanted a devil fruit" I questioned "well unlike you I kept asking questions and once we beat an anime we can go to another" he stated I just smirked so we both just looked at each other then nodded we both picked the anime Naruto "please pick your ninjutsu elements you can only pick up to 3 elements" I picked fire, earth, and wind 'let's go lava'

"ok now pick you fighting style" it asked taijutsu kenjutsu genjutsu fuinjutsu well I picked kenjutsu, and taijutsu obviously already have ninjutsu I looked over to see hugo's still on the first one I could see wind, water 'that's right hugo was a big haku fan not to mention he really likes ice' I thought

"please pick your age, where you want to be placed, year, time, and chakara capacity" the weird voice from the darkness asked "yo t wait for me" hugo pleaded I picked kage level chakara ,konohana, the year kushina went to konohana i'm gonna hate this but I put the age as 8 years old and the time 12 in the morning before I hit submit I waited for hugo this is all a weird process "ok t tell me what you put for all this" he asked and I answered "ok on go we'll submit 3.2. " I said an we both hit submit I could feel my body reverting to ten years ago I could feel this chakara but it was all unstable

 **OUTSIDE KONOHANA'S GATE**

we could see our two idiots laying on the ground but they didn't notice what was under them


	2. meeting of KUSHINA UZUMAKI

We could see our two idiots laying on top of each other but what they didn't notice was that they were laying on someone "get off me h" I yelled "NO YOU BOTH GET OFF ME" a feminine voice yelled we quickly got up and started walking off we didn't even look back to see if she was alright

"WAIT YOU BASTARDS" she yelled again "hey h how about you talk to her" I offered "hell no t what if she's a redhead you know all redheads hate me" he said "well we have two options run or stay" I said "how about you two stay" someone said "goo-" hugo stopped talking to turn around I did the same it was some redheaded girl I didn't know but she was cute 'no checking her out i'm technically older' I thought 'I've been wonderin somethin' damon asked 'what is that' I asked 'well how do we know that once we beat an anime or a game we can just go to another one and I always thought that reversing your body or whatever would hurt' he stated I didn't answer because that was true we could be stuck here until we die

I hadn't been listen to this girl but she was staring at me intently "I-is there something wrong" I asked and cursed for stammering "what is up with your eyes there so beautiful" she asked I blushed no one complimented my eyes all the girls I dated never looked into them "stop kidding yourself it's just three simple colors" I said "no i'm telling the truth there beautiful white black and grey" she said

I didn't know what to do here my eyes have always been called a curse "My name is kushina uzumaki" the newly named kushina said "tony" I replied she just stared "Well you gonna say your last name" she asked "I don't have one never have" I stated "the names Hugo Mercer" hugo declared I started walking in a random direction I looked up to the sky "looks like it's gonna rain" I whispered to my self

I found a park it was empty mostly because it's raining really bad I was soaked that thing about meeting my so called "parents" was getting to me more than anything I found a tree to sit under and started meditating this was to clear my head and learn how to control my chakara it's been an hour since I met kushina maybe I could find true love here but whatever it's also been thirty minutes or so since I started meditating

I was starting to get angry meditating didn't help me it made thing worse I kept imagining what my life would of been if they never abandoned me I stopped meditating to stand up and throw a punch at the tree repeatedly I soon saw blood on the tree I looked at my hand it felt broken but i'm no doctor I'm not this emotional very often I had a useless skill of being able to sneak away when I get emotional

I started to hit the tree harder and harder with both my hand I soon started using my head "stop... tony" damon quietly asked I didn't answer "STOP" damon yelled with all his might I soon started to stop slowly but surely *ACHOO* "damn I think I have a cold" I stated "no shit Sherlock" someone said behind me

"hugo how long have ya been there" I demanded "the whole time along with miss red" he answered while pointing at his side those two had umbrellas "ugh whatever I need to get out of the rain" I stated like a dumbass I walked over to them slowly thinking about my life I could hear them talking "so why didn't we just intervene" kushina asked

"he would've of hated us a lot has happened to him" hugo stated "like what" she asked innocently hugo looked towards me I just nodded my head "he was abandoned by his parents when he was born because of his eyes they left him a note he couldn't read until he learned how to read so he went to the local library and asked the lady what the words said-" hugo was interrupted by me "she cried for me and taught me everything I knew I lived on the streets for seven years before we came here someone asked if I wanted to meet my "parents" I grew angry" I half lied but, at least I finished the story

hugo handed me an umbrella they started walking off so I just followed like a lost puppy 'damon how do you think our lives would've been if we had parents' I asked 'well I think it would of been boring we would of never met everyone we would of taken the easy path we both know we hate the easy path' he stated we at a shrine looking place where an old woman was standing waiting "ah kushina I see you brought some guests" she stated "yes mito-sama this one is hugo mercer while this is his friend tony" she answered I bowed as did hugo "my my your soaking wet young man come we'll get you a pair of clean clothes" she asked I took off my shirt my body was a body that could eat any junk food and look the same and it was fit for a swimmer or a runner

"w-what a-are y-you d-doing" kushina stammered "so you want me to get a cold I obviously have to take a shower don't worry i'm only taking off my shirt" I stated 'man i'm gonna miss my red hot chips' I thought slowly "can you show me the bath" I asked *ACHOO* I sneezed again kushina showed me where the shower I walked in and got undress

 **AFTER THE SHOWER**

I was in a kimono for men it was a light blue but, it was a little big on me but, I could stand it "tony come on their preparing dinner we have to set the dinner" hugo yelled "fine" I yelled back and quickly ran in hugo was putting on the plates so I grabbed napkins and the utensils soon the table was set and in came kushina putting what looked like a pot full of noodles on the tables "why'd you put plates and not bowls dattebane" she said not realizing the verbal tic *HAAHAAA* I couldn't keep it in "what did you say!" I choked out "I said da-" she finally realized what she said she also puffed out her cheeks and glared at me but, it was not effective because of her blush 'she cute and soon to be hot tony I approve' damon declared 'what no you don't approve shit go back to sleep' I demanded now sporting a blush hugo was looking

at me crazy "did you not here her hugo" I asked "no what she say because damn it must've been funny" he replied "she said da-" I was interrupted by kushina tackling me as if this was football when I looked down she was staring at me but, this stare promised pain and lots of it "tony~" kushina sang "well you see I have to go bury a body and" I dragged out but, next thing everyone knows is that there's a dust cloud instead of me now this cloud was my outline "TONY!" kushina screamed


	3. Scars and weapons

*Yawn* "ah what a good nap" I said while stretching I had to sleep outside so kushina didn't find me it was scary I never thought girls could be so fearsome 'man I still wish I had those red hot chips' I thought sadly I was sleeping on a tree branch with umbrellas covering me I felt a light weight on my chest when I looked I saw it was a squirrel looking at me "move along squirrel this is not a place you can lay" I said to the squirrel it ran off when I hopped off the tree I looked at the position of the sun it was only four in the morning

I walked back in the shrine and made my way to the kitchen to make my self some breakfast since kushina chased me off during dinner I opened the fridge to see I could make a simple eggs and toast with a side of a salad and some water on the side after making everything and sitting down at the table "so your up early" a voice asked I jumped at the voice when I looked to see who I saw it was mito "ah yes mito-san would you like some breakfast?" I asked but, she just shook her head I heard some footsteps and could see it was hugo looking tired

followed by him was a zombie "hey hugo you got a walker behind ya" I said knowing that he was a big fan of the walking dead " AHHHH oh it's just you kushina" hugo said then shot a glare at me but, he noticed something "tony why didn't you make me anything?" hugo asked "what are you talking about hugo? it's obvious mito-sama made that" kushina said "no nope definitely not i'm not trying to be rude but, tony's cooking 1up's mito-san's cooking it's like he's been blessed by the god of food" hugo declared when he looked back to where I was sitting he didn't see me "he left during your declaration saying "hurry up so we can be called as citizens and so I can get a sword" mito told hugo as he paled at not getting food but, he had to hurry

"WAIT UP" i heard someone yell and when I looked I saw hugo and kushina running down the hill at me when they caught up i could see that kushina was trying to hide her twisted ankle" alright i'm good let's go to the hokage mansion" hugo yelled i quickly put kushina on my hearing her little "eep" "what are you doing tony?" hugo asked "she twisted her ankle i'll carry her" i said ignoring her "put me down, i'll kill you" as we were walking through konohana i could see hugo marveling at everything "there's a weapon shop" hugo stated we walked in to see a huge collection of weapons "ah hello what would you like" a woman sitting at the counter asked "swords" "staff" "sword" i was surprised by hugo 'he must not want to kill' i thought the woman directed me and kushina to where the swords were kushina was looking at a sword intently i took a glance it was a simple katana it's sheathe was black and had a dragon on it i grabbed it and unsheathed it it's blade's color was pure golden with no guard for some reason this blade reminded me of myself 'maybe we gotta a piss poor attitude' damon thought 'no maybe our last name was supposed to be tony ryuu' i said 'maybe who cares let's find a sword' he stated

"do you want this" i asked looking over my shoulder she just nodded i could see a barrel in the corner and i walked over barrel i looked through and grabbed a sword it's sheathe was metal and was blue as i unsheathe it i saw the color and well it's not like kushina's that's a start it's blade was completely black except for the middle of the blade it reminded me of a path full of darkness and blood i quickly sheathed it and went to the counter i put both swords on the counter and hugo joined us as he put his staff on the counter i looked at it intently trying to see why he picked this simple looking staff

"i'm sorry for making you wait" said the woman she looked at all the weapons until her eyes stopped on the sword i picked "i'm sorry i can't give this sword to you" she stated "what? why not?" i asked i really wanted that sword "because it's cursed anyone wh-" i didn't let her finish as i took the sword out of her hands fully unsheathing it i put kushina on hugo's back 'hmph never thought i would do what zoro did maybe i should get three swords and get a bandana also have shitty direction skills' i thought lightly laughing i threw the sword up and put my arm out "let's see what's better my good luck or the sword's bad luck" i stated hugo didn't move and kushina was yelling me to move my arm the lady was also yelling for me to do the same

it seemed as if time slowed down when the sword got near my arm but, it just passed harmlessly the woman quickly ran to a room in the back and when she came back it looked just like my sword but it's sheathe was red so i could only guess that it was the polar opposite she unsheathe it and i was right " i will give you both of these for free" she said i just nodded and paid for their weapons i took kushina back well on my back and she hit me and called me an idiot i gave her sword to her and we were off "so hugo what's so good about that staff" i asked unlike my parents hugo's real parent's were murdered a month after his birth "well you know how my parents owned a dojo and would train anyone in any type of combat" he said i just nodded "well this is the way i want to remember them even though there always right beside me" he finished hugo was a very optimistic guy nothing and i mean nothing could bring him down his hair looked normal compared to mine emerald green while his eyes were bright yellow

we kept walking the way we thought was the way "oh hugo we also gonna need new clothes" i said he just nodded he looked lost hugo head was looking in a direction and well it was a girl she looked our age with dark black hair and coal black eyes ' is that mikoto uchiha he's not gonna try for her is he' i thought while i saw her walk away i leaned my mouth over towards hugo's ear "so mikoto neh" i said hugo always fell in love with women that had black hair his face was red *HAAAHAAA* i started laughing uncontrollably and started to pat his back well while we weren't looking we made it to the hokage tower we calmly walked through the tower to the secretary desk

"we've come to see hokage-sama" hugo said before i could say anything whatever she just pointed the way and well this is nerve racking because i'm in my favorite anime i knocked and heard a "come in" so i opened the door to see more that one person there was the slug sannin tsunade senju also the toad and snake sannin jiraiya and orochimaru also the third hokage sarutobi hiruzen sitting at the desk "what is it you want brats" tsunade asked "me and my friend here would like to be official citizen's here is konohana" i said pointing to hugo so they knew who i was talking about "well what are your names" the hokage asked

"my name is tony i have no last name" "i'm hugo mercer" we stated "well tony your going to have to be put into an orphanage and hugo who do you live with as of currently" sarutobi asked "that's not fair why does tony get put into an orphanage why is-" "hugo it's fine don't worry about me i can ta- "NO IT'S NOT FINE TONY YOU WERE ABANDONDED BY YOUR REAL FAMILY CALLED A CURSE BY EVERYONE YOU MET OR YOU WERE JUST IGNORED" hugo yelled at me i could feel a liquid on my shoulder 'great she's crying' i thought "not to mention you have that scar on-" hugo was interrupted my me punching him in his face "t-tony d-do y-you r-really h-have a-a s-scar" kushina stammered all the adults were waiting for a reply especially the person behind the door "yes" i replied "s-show m-me" kushina sniffled out i put her on the couch in the corner of the room and grabbed the kimono my top half was barren the adults were looking at me and slowly walked around me their eyes widen in horror my back was charred completely i turned around to see kushina walking towards me she ran at me and hugged me and was crying i hugged her back to comfort her i put my chin on top of her head " i guess you won't see me tonight at dinner this time" i whispered in her ear she held me tighter never wanting to let go


	4. The theif and Teaching a certain move

"why do you cry for me kushina" I asked she wasn't answering me she just continued to cry *sigh* "hokage-sama which orphanage should I go to" I said to only notice kushina was crying even harder "do you really care for me this much i'll just cause unwanted pain" I whispered in her ear the door slowly opened and in came mito "you won't have to go to any orphanage because i'm adopting you" she said.

I froze "why i'm just some boy you just met" I asked "because you'll protect anyone you care for that scar proves it" she answered "fine I guess my new name is tony uzumaki" I said hiding my smirk kushina fell asleep in my arms hugo walked up to me and punched me in the face and mito grabbed at my ear and pulled it hard "I don't like what you did earlier" she said smiling very evilly "ouch ok ok I had to prove something let my ear go mito-san" I said "will these three be joining the academy mito-sama" sarutobi asked she just nodded her head I picked kushina up bridal style and laid her head on my chest.

'this is going to be troublesome' I thought 'at least you showed her your scar' damon said as we were walking I could see mikoto talking with an older looking man maybe her father I looked over to see hugo staring when we finally got back to the shrine I put kushina's sword next to her bed and put her on it but, before I could get away from the bed kushina grabbed my arm I looked back.

"please don't leave" she said just loud enough I put my swords at the end of the bed and laid down on the bed she cuddled with me.

 **THE NEXT MORNIN'**

my eyes were covered and something was in my mouth my hand was touching something very soft while my other hand in between something there was an entrance here I shoved two fingers inside something it had a vice grip on my fingers it was also very hot and wet I started grabbing whatever was in my hand I started lightly biting what was in my mouth also getting some licks in.

I could hear something it sounded like moans my eyes were no longer covered so I looked at what I was I paled I was whiter that a ghost my hand was groping kushina's ever so growing boobs my mouth was sucking on her other boob while my other hand was were her vagina was 'well I might die today' I thought kushina was waking up when she fully got her senses back she looked down at me she was going to scream but,

I intervened probably making it worse but, hey it was her first kiss after all I took my hand away from her pussy and boob and stopped kissing I grabbed my swords and ran good thing this shrine had a training field I saw a woods were behind the shrine 'if I remember the handsigns were like this' I thought " **KAGE BUSHIN"** and bam there were like five of them but it's a start we quickly tried to walk up a tree with little to no success.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

"ah finally i'm basically mid-chunin now" I said to myself there were now forty of me all trying to water walk it was also a race if a clone got to the middle it get's to beat me up for a good two hours but, if I win well i'm safe well every single clone and I were having a lot of trouble not to mention if you fall in the water you have to restart.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

a clone won so the other's dispelled I could see what they did we were far into the forest so no one could bother me. My swords were being trained by another fifty clones "come on let's get this over" I said to the clone ' hey tony do you think we can steal the fame from minato we take his jutsu like **rasengan** or the **Hiraishin** " damon said 'maybe but, why do you want to do it?' I asked ' why not we'll get stronger enemies plus we can show him but, the yellow flash won't work for you maybe the gray flash' I just drowned him out

I forgot that this clone was beating the hell out of me 'maybe I should take minato's moves I was a thief for the longest of time' I thought

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

the clone was done and the clones practicing with the swords dispelled slowly I made more clones to practice making the **rasengan** and the **Hiraishin** it felt as if some one was watching me so I turned and looked in random directions "come on out I know your there" I yelled and when I turned around there was more than I thought there was hugo, mito, kushina, sarutobi, tsunade, jiraiya, and orochimaru they were all staring at me intently when I looked at kushina she glared at me it promised death a very painful death

"I didn't know I would've had an audience I didn't prepare anything" I said jokingly but, before anyone could say anything there was an explosion after explosion I turned in the direction to see my clones killing each other *sigh* 'at least there using the **rasengan** ' damon said trying to get my mood up "god damn it at least they did there job" I said loud enough to the person next to me I knew it was hugo

"so your making that move yours" he said looking at me I just nodded jiraiya walked up next to me "what do you call that move" he asked looking curious as the clones killed each other 'at least you get their memory's' damon said "I call it the **rasengan** " I said "what are they doing over there" tsunade asked pointing to the clones that weren't killing each other "making a very complex move" I said "and the name of this move" she said "the **Hiraishin** " I told her "they have to learn how to seal so I guess they went back to the shrine and took some sealing books and you followed' I said they all just nodded I looked back over to see all the clones practicing the **rasengan** were gone "jiraiya do you want to learn the **rasengan** " I asked he nodded " **KAGE BUSHIN** " I poofed in a clone and had jiraiya follow it I made fifty more clones and had them start running around to get my speed up and made forty-nine more I joined them and we had battle royal.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

I was on the ground sweating this part of the forest was no longer a forest during the two hours mito gave me a weight like lee had I could only I cant even run not to mention had one's for my arms kushina also stopped glaring at me half of the clones finished the **Hiraishin** the kunai version a quarter of them were working on the marking with the hand while the rest are trying to see if I can teleport to a place I've already been I had to get up so I could get back to the shrine.

when I finally got back kushina was waiting for me "what don't trust me think i'm gonna leave" I said to her "or are you still embarrassed about this morning" I said and past her I walked to dining room and sat down since there was already food and started eating the bowl of ramen that was placed in front of me when I finished I cleaned and put the bowl where it was supposed to go as I went to my room someone grabbed me and pulled me into their room "were gonna sleep together but, with what you did today your sleeping on the floor" kushina stated I didn't even say anything as she shut the door and went to bed I sat their for a good minute to make sure she was asleep

I got up and walked out I got to the front door of the shrine and left I tried forcing myself to run I knew hugo was training somewhere I started running around konohana getting faster and faster there were so little people out and the ones that were out were either drunk or a drunk shinobi I did see a few women kunoichi some stared at me and others didn't I was slowing down 'Is this my limit' I thought about to stop 'NO we don't have a limit we keep breaking it so BREAK THIS ONE' damon yelled I started sprinting I saw a surprised look on some of the kunoichi faces I could see the sun rising

when I went around all of konohana I started heading back to the shrine when I made it back up I saw hugo "hugo!" I yelled up to him he turned around "where were you training hugo" I asked "over that way I decided i'll steal sasuke's moves" he said we made back to the shrine I went to the tree I slept on earlier the week climbed to the same branch and let sleep over come me

* * *

HUGO POV

"WHERE IS TONY DID HE ACUALLY LEAVE" I heard kushina scream I ran to her room to make sure she didn't wake up tony I also wanted to tell him who I met during the night "stop yelling kushina" I told her she looked worried and ready to cry ' man for her to be this worried about you T she must really like you' I thought quickly making a follow me motion

we walked outside to the tree I saw tony climb I climbed up and ripped off the leaves and branches after that I heard the shrine's door open and close when I turned around I saw mito-sama "hugo tell me how did he get those burn mark" mito asked I knew that tony knew I followed him when it happened "well it was like" I started

 _Flashback_

 _a young hugo was following a young tony around town "huh someone must be having a party and be grilling something" tony said now most people who followed someone would stand far enough back not hugo how he was never caught is one of the seven mysteries why there friends when tony turned the corner he could see it a fire but it wasn't a grill but, a house on fire tony quickly went to the neighbors house and knocked as if the police were after him "what do you want brat" said the adult "call 911 now there's a fire" tony said and quickly bolted to the door of the house and barged in_

 _a couple of minutes later tony came out with a man on his back and dropped him on the ground the man was having a coughing fit tony bolted back in to come back with a woman and giving her to the man "please our daughter is still in there" the man pleaded tony bolted back in the two adults turned to see the firefighters giving them a procedure "AHHHHH" everyone stopped doing what they were doing to hear a yell from inside the house everyone was watching the door to see a figure tony came back with a little girl in his arm his face was covered in his blood his shirt was gone he handed the girl to her parents and collapsed his back was all burnt_

 _a few weeks later we could see hugo in front of a hospital door "young man your skin will never grow back it's a permanent scar" hugo heard through the door "ok" the faint reply "do you regret what you did" hugo heard the doctor asked "no" the faint reply again_

 _flashback over_

"that's how it happened he had to change some parts of the story" I told them noticing there was more than two people "tony might act heartless to people it's just he I-" I was cut off from being hit by a rock


	5. A Academy and a new friend

TONY POV

"damn you hugo" I said throwing a rock up and down I can't even sleep peacefully anymore *sigh* 'why does he have the need to tell people about me' I thought hugo and kushina were both glaring at me 'I can guess why hugo's glaring but not kushina' I looked at mito "mito-san do you have heavier weights I can run and punch with these" I told her she just made a follow me motion "BOSS" a clone was running up to me "we have the kunai and the others are done" the clone said I just smirked but, mito had to ruin that smirk "ah you three should head off to the academy today since the paperwork is done" she said the three of us looked like we've seen the devil "I can't wait to see how you all will look in five years" mito said hugo was the first one to walk towards the village then kushina 'at least it's only five years' damon said

I followed quickly catching up to hugo "at least you'll get to see your precious mikoto-san ne hugo" I told him trying to embarrass him "that's what I wanted to tell you I talked to her last night" he said *ACHOO* "excuse me but, i'm allergic to bullshit" I told him as I heard a giggle from behind "no seriously I talked to her last night" he said *sigh* I didn't even try an argue as we walked through konohana 'why does she worry about us so much' I thought 'because it called love' damon said 'nah she probably pity's us' I thought we finally made to the doors of the academy as we got to the front desk the lady looked at us but, her eyes lingered on me she handed us a note

I took said note it just had a room number on it as we made our way through we reached the door but, before hugo could knock I walked in everyone was looking at me then the other two "ah so your the three new kids hokage-sama was talking about" the teacher said we just nodded I looked around the room recognizing some people like the five kids in the back and minato namikaze, mikoto uchiha, tsume inuzuka those were the only people I really noticed "well introduce yourselves" the older man said "hugo mercer" "kushina uzumaki" "tony uzumaki" the three of us said "why is his hair gray?" a no name boy whispered "we have a tomato and an emo In this class now" one of the no names in the back yelled I pulled out a Hiraishin kunai an threw it at him missing him on purpose "hah you suck with you're aim" he told me

"I missed" I didn't get to finish as I disappeared in a gray flash "on purpose" I finished as everyone looked at me surprisingly I draped my arm over his shoulder only to punch him in the stomach "ara hugo-san your friend is violent" mikoto said he just nodded before hugo could say anything kushina walked over to me hugo expected her to yell at him for the violence but she just joined me in beating them up the teacher picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at tony but, what happened was the weird part he poofed out of existence he was a clone the whole time

WHERE THE REAL TONY IS

I was on my hands and knees and out of breath I was trying to do the **rasenshuriken** but, it took to much chakara I just don't have the needed amount to make it so I made as many clones as I can and split them into groups so I could get better chakara control I had mito give me seals that Increased my weight I had it ten times my own weight it was hard to lift my leg

I was getting ready to break this limit 'nothing can hold us back' damon said I silently agreed and started walking towards konohana then I started running "TONY HOW COULD YOU" I recognized that yell it was hugo and kushina I ran towards the academy and entered the room through the window "what's up" I said casually "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT" they yelled at me "well it was very easy I just used a clone" I replied I quickly left through the way I entered "GET BACK HERE" kushina yelled at me "MAYBE WHEN YOU CALM DOWN" I yelled back I was running in a random direction I ran into someone

"watch where you're going" the kid yelled at me "no you watch where you're going" I yelled at him 'this brat thinks he can tell me what to do' I thought now that I look at this kid in front of me he had black hair and black eyes a blue shirt and it looked to be anbu pants "you think your better then the almighty shisui uchiha" shisui said 'wait you mean THE shisui uchiha who basically mastered the sharingan' damon said "yea i'm better that you why aren't you in the academy you damn brat" I said to him "so you think you're better than me" he asked "yep" "so then let's spar" he said "sure are there any rules?" i asked

 **1 HOUR LATER**

both me and shisui were laying on the ground exhausted "you're pretty good for a prick" I said to him "same to you but, damn what was that spinning orb you used" "it's a secret but, I declare you as my rival" I said getting up "sure i'll be your rival let's see who's the strongest at the end" he said I got up and started limping back home while walking through the village I got a lot of weird looks "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU" I heard some one scream 'damn I think I heard a banshee' I thought I finally got home walking to the closest room I opened the door and fell on the bed passing out

 **Gomen everybody I've been really lazy as of yet so this took a while for me to finish like really long I had to catch up on all the anime I missed but, whatever the fuck it's out so don't shit your pants then throw it at me I really should get a life has anyone else watched over three hundred episodes of an anime in only three days or is it just me Ja Ne**


	6. DEATH?

It's been five fucking years I spent at the academy I've made friend's and enemies the training I went through wasn't all that bad I mastered the Rasenshuriken but, just like Naruto I broke my arm I can't throw but, I've made it far I didn't train with my sword's I can do intermediate things but, what Kushina can do it make's me envious well she did train with Mito-san may she rest in peace in the third year of the academy Mito had passed away it hurt Kushina was really hurt I didn't know what to do I never lost anyone important to me so I couldn't help her.

Right now I was at the academy getting ready for team placement 'I still can't believe Kushina is the dead last of the class' he thought Hugo was in the middle class while Kushina is like I said I didn't listen to the team placement really half of the girl's hear don't deserve to be kunoichi they had just went into fan girl mode Hugo and Mikoto were good friends I think their dating maybe not they've been acting really weird "psst" I looked over to see Hugo looking at me weirdly he point to next me Kushina wasn't hyperactive today like usual "Tony what do we do" Hugo "you do nothing I'll talk to her later" I told him as he went back to paying attention while I put my head down and went to sleep

'You know she had a Genjustu covering her face right' Damon said I wasn't in the mood to reply suddenly I heard Hugo yelling "YES" over and over I hit him in the back of the head "Shut up" I said "But Tony Me, You, and Kushina are on the same team" he said with all the excitement he could muster as I wanted to do the same I was to damn tired "Well who is our sensei" I asked with a lazy tone he just shrugged his shoulders I hopped out the window breaking it "Tony where are you going" I heard Hugo ask "Somewhere" was all I said I wandered around the village I could see civilian girl's staring me down 'Damon THAT day is coming' I told my other self I some how found myself in Ichiraku Ramen "Yo old man let me get a Miso Ramen" I yelled as I entered and took a seat

"Comin' Right up kid" was yelled back I sat there in silence suddenly someone sat next to me "You came here without me" Kushina said with a pout "yea hurry order ONE bowl then were leaving" I told the girl next to me "so why are ya sad Kushina why put up a Genjutsu" I asked as my bowl of ramen was placed in front of me "thanks for the food" I said "I'm not sad I sw-" "I'm gonna tell you just like I told Hugo I don't speak that bullshit so it's gotta go" I said looking over at her "It's just today Is the anniversary of my clan's fall" she told me "Then smile" "What" "That is only when both you and them can rest in peace or in your case move on show them your living in the present and not the past if you let that past chain you down you'll miss the most beautiful things in life But, never forget the happy moment's because then your in the future" I told her finishing my bowl of ramen.

She just stared at me not moving a muscle then a smile formed on her face she inhaled the Ramen "better" I asked just to receive a nod I put the money on the counter and left "Tony where did you learn to say something like that" Kushina asked "Who knows" was all I said.

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

After doing D-rank mission over and over my team was finally ready to take on a C-rank we all were standing in the Hokage Office behind our sensei who's name was Isamu Ichirou he had purple hair and pale red eyes he stood out but, the way he taught each of us was unique "Ok I have been told that your team is ready Isamu-san" the Hokage asked only to get a nod "Well your C-rank mission will to be escort this samurai back to his home plus help him find a killer in his town" the Hokage after that the door opened to a man with brown hair and brown eyes basically your normal Norman "So these kids will escort me home" all he got was a nod "We will start the mission go home and start packing we will meet at the East gate" Sensei said before leaving I walked up to the samurai "Where do you live" I asked "Edo" was all I got before I went home to pack when Sensei says two hours he means thirty minutes I got everything in time and was at the East gate.

We've been going to this Edo for about Five days Mr. Samurai said we'll make it tomorrow I quickly got out the Ramen for everyone this is how we worked one day we would have each other's favorite food today's was Kushina's mine was yesterday we had ribs Hugo is tomorrow Sensei's was before mine and the Samurai before him to our surprise Sensei really like sweets and the Samurai loved fish the Samurai was surprised that Kushina could eat so much as I had night watch first I just sat around doing nothing until shift was over.

We had finally made it to Edo it was a Big and beautiful city "So when does this killer attack" Sensei told him "night" the Samurai said "Tony you will take the East section, Hugo the west, Kushina the south, and I'll take the north" we all shook our head's 'It make sense since the Samurai already knows this place he would easily be able to make his way around not to mention he won't stand out' Damon said 'Good deducing Sherlock' I told my other half as I went to the East section I was quickly put to a stop Kushina was holding me back "Hugo, Tony here" she said holding out some kind of necklace "What's this" Hugo asked "Well this is a charm apparently It's supposed to keep us connected so promise me you two will never die" she said holding out the other two necklaces I took one Hugo took the other one "yea I Promise" Hugo said looking at me "Yea I promise if you two ever die on me I'll drag ya back here and kill ya myself" I told the two standing from me I quickly went to the East side of the town.

It was night I was wandering around not a lot of people were walking around "It's so boooooring" I complained "Tony come in status report over" "Nothing's happening over here over" I replied through the radio I had seen the Samurai but, all he's been doing was gambling and drinking soon I heard a scream I ran over "Finally some action" I wailed in anticipation when I got to the location of the scream there was a man bleeding on the ground a little boy crying and a man with a sword dripping with blood suddenly faster than I thought he threw it at me the sword hit it's mark aka me it was sticking out the other side of me I was grunting in pain as I pulled it out I started coughing violently I was coughing up blood "P-p-poison" I managed to say as there was a pool of blood underneath me.

"There is only one antidote" The man said throwing a bottle in front of me "O-o-oi kid give it to your dad" I told the crying boy as he grabbed the bottle and ran over to his dad I got back up and looked for the man he was gone most likely not pleased with my choice I started walking towards the Cherry Blossom tree I saw earlier. Once I had made it I laid my back on it I started laughing or something like it "So this is what dying feels like" I mumbled I picked up the radio it was covered in my blood "Tony pick up why is your Chakara depleting" "Sorry Kushina, Hugo, Sensei I couldn't keep a promise see ya" I managed to get out and shut my eyes.

 **HUGO'S POV**

I was jumping to the East section I could hear Kushina yelling on the radio for Tony Sensei was most likely their already I would take the longest "Hugo, Kushina don't come to the East section" Sensei said through the radio "I'm still coming I don't care I'm his brother I will make sure he is alright" I told my teacher. I had made it to the East section and I didn't like what I was seeing dread had washed over my body "TONY" I heard Kushina scream I made it to the area there it was a body but, the body of my best friend Tony his eyes closed and smiling blood pooled around his body I looked over at Kushina "N-no you can't be dead" Kushina cried out I was feeling mix emotions but, one that got my interest the most was REVENGE "I'll kill the bastard who did this" I mumbled to myself over and over


	7. RESURECTION

'Where am I? Who am I? Who's Kushina?' these question's were running rampant in my head I can't see anything nor anyone is this darkness " **A** C **C** E **P** T **M** E" a voice rang around me 'Accept me? who are you?' I can't speak but, maybe this thing can hear my thoughts " **I** A **M** Y **O** U" the voice said again 'Me? who am I please tell me' I pleaded in my head " **Y** O **U** H **A** V **E T** O **W** A **K** E **U** P" 'Wake up? I'm not asleep am I? who is Kushina' " **R** E **D** A **N** D **G** R **E** E **N N** E **E** D H **E** L **P** G **O** " the voice yelled I tried moving 'Red and green need help?' I tried moving but, I was going no where "Tony, Hugo promise me you'll never die" A female voice rang out "Yea I promise" Another voice rang out "Yea I promise if you two ever die on me I'll drag ya back here and kill ya myself" That voice sounded familiar 'Did I make a promise to someone? Am I dead? Did I break this promise' I tried moving again but, this time with more success.

There was a light I could see it I had started remembering everything 'How could I forget I had die time to crawl back from hell and get revenge for an embarrassing defeat "Oi wake up me wake up and show the world that even hell can't hold you down" I stated to myself when I had reached the light I started getting sleepy

 **REAL WORLD**

I could hear someone talking "Poor boy died at such a young age" I started twitching soon asked "Samurai-san where are they" "They went to get revenge for you so rest" he told me "Nah it's not my thing to stand back and watch" I said as I soon got up I was wobbling a bit "Which way did they go" I asked only for him to point in the direction I ripped my shirt off there was no point to it 'So how did we survive' Damon questioned 'Who knows the gods could be looking down on us for once' I replied I had finally been able to sense Chakara so I dashed to Hugo's and Kushina's I made it to a warehouse inside though was a different story Sensei was fighting a ninja Hugo was keeping up with his enemy barley not to mention the person who "killed" me was fighting Kushina he was bout to cut Kushina forcing her to die "Die just like that pathetic boy earlier" he said as he slashed at Kushina 'YAMI THIS ONE TIME TAKE CONTROL OVER MY BODY AND KILL THAT MAN' I had screamed in my head I felt different I was losing concisions.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

There was suddenly a scream all fighting had stopped to look at the entrance of the warehouse a beam of darkness was blocking their view but, when It had stopped something was standing their "Is it backup for you" the Red-head had asked her opponent only to get a shake of the head the thing was all black with yellow eyes It started moving toward to the Red-head only for Hugo to get in It's way " **M** o **v** e **g** r **e** e **n** " It said "No way I don't trust you you'll hurt Kushina" Hugo had said to the creature " **B** u **t** b **o** s **s** t **o** l **d** m **e** t **o** k **i** l **l** t **h** e **g** u **y** " It told the boy in front of him "Who is your boss" Hugo asked only for It to start moving again It went through Hugo as if he wasn't there and made his way to Kushina she had step back in fear of this thing she didn't know what it was but, It was dangerous it took a swing at the guy Kushina was fighting missing by an inch the man had jumped back with the creature quickly following.

"What is that thing" Hugo asked his sensei to only get a shrug "I might know" was heard at the entrance they had looked to see the Samurai standing their "What I think it is maybe a demon wanting revenge or an assassin using Chakara" he said casually 'That boy what did he do to himself' he thought he saw all of it that boy collapsing then darkness engulfing him then screaming now this thing "A demon that has a boss?" Hugo questioned Hugo looked back at the demon and saw it was fighting the one who admitted to killing Tony they were going back and forth "he's matching up to a demon" Hugo said amazed as the demon went for a slash the man stabbed it in it's heart the thing collapsed

 **TONY'S POV**

"is it dead?" was all I heard opening my eyes I saw that I was on the ground I picked up my sword and swung at the man in front of me "Yo I came back from hell just to kill ya" I said to the man he looked at me surprised written all over his face "Tony?" Kushina asked as she stared at me I turned to look at her "Yo Kushina how ya been?" I asked looking away from her 'I feel like she is just staring at the back of our head" Damon said 'Yea same feelin' I went to get ready for the upcoming battle pulling out my sword and I charged at him like a maniac first a horizontal slash then a vertical slash then a stab he soon went to stab.

We were trading hits I had been cut I could feel the poison running around my blood I got a good cut on and his right arm was basically useless " **FIRE STYLE-FIRE DRAGON JUTSU"** I yelled out to see a massive Fire dragon in front of me charging at my enemy " **LIGHTNING STYLE LIGHNING SPEAR"** He yelled throwing the move at me only for me to dodge we kept going back and forth he had first and second degree burns while my body felt paralyzed from all the lightning that hit me.

"I am going to beat you" I said calmly as I made clone the clones body was starting to glow white while mine is glowing black "do you know when darkness and light meet together? I'll tell you in the void of nothing" I said as we both prepared our final attack "I am the epitome of nothing **UBER NOVA** " I declared as I sent the last move in my book at him it overtook his body killing him when the dust cleared there was no body not even his ash


End file.
